<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweet comfort by Lysel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29897262">Sweet comfort</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lysel/pseuds/Lysel'>Lysel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Band of Brothers (TV 2001)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chibi, Fanart, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:08:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29897262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lysel/pseuds/Lysel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My 3rd and last piece for this event.</p><p> </p><p>  <strong>Prompt:</strong></p><p> </p><p>canonverse; do what you like with it. (hmu if this is too vague.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Band of Brothers Love Fest 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweet comfort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluewoodensea/gifts">bluewoodensea</a>.</li>



        <li>In response to a prompt by
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluewoodensea/pseuds/bluewoodensea">bluewoodensea</a>  in the  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/BandofBrothersLoveFest_2021">BandofBrothersLoveFest_2021</a>
          collection.
        </li>
    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Smokey putting his scrounging abilities to bring some comfort our favourite medic with a makeshift hot chocolate</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am more active and most of my stuff are on tumblr, if you wish to follow my work or just say hi 😊 http://lyselkatz.tumblr.com</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>